A life of mischief, prt 1: years 1&2
by Percy Potter
Summary: A fanfic following James, Sirius,Remus , and the marauders through their seven years at Hogwarts. R&R! Note: The seven years will be published in installments.
1. An arguement here

**"SIRIUS REGULUS BLACK! GO GET YOUR TRUNKS AND LET'S LEAVE! THE TRAIN LEAVES IN HALF AN HOUR!"**

**"Hold your horses Mom," Sirius said, trudging down the stairs, "I haven't even packed yet. We're **_**wizards**_**, remember?"**

**"BUT YOU ARE UNDERAGE! GET PACKING! NO MAGIC!"**

**"Alright, alright. I'll just use magic behind your back."**

**"FINE. STAND BACK."**

**Sirius's mother took out her wand and gave a little flick. A fully packed Hogwarts trunk came tumbling down the stairs.**


	2. a conversation there,

**Before I start, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my last chapter: Run-By fruiting, megabellatrixfreak, lily lipsky, and speedy G (). If I forgot you, review again and I'll make sure to include you twice next chapter.**

**-David**

**OoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**"Oh, James. Are you packed yet?" my mother said, "The train leaves in 10 minutes" I came slowly down the stairs.**

**"Not yet, but David's putting the last few things into my trunks as we speak. I blackmailed him, if you must know."**

**"Well as long as you are ready on time,-" I had to interrupt.**

**"Let me go and make sure he got everything" I said "I'll only be three minutes." Moments later my open trunk came flying down the stairs and into my mom. I ran down the stairs to se what had happened.**

**"Direct hit!" I yelled up to David.**

**"Yay. Now can I please have my five dollars?" My brother loves money. My mother came to and loaded the trunks into the car. Then she and David went back to the house and my dad drove me to Platform 9 3/4 **


	3. we have problems everwhere!

Third Chapter

Third Chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Remus, are you packed yet?"

"Mum, must we go over this again? I've been packed since I turned eight."

"Good. The train leaves in two minutes."

"What!? Two minutes!? How am I going to make it!?"

"We can apparate and then you can run. Here's your broom."

"Yeah, great. Let's go."

"Okay. Grab on." My mum and I were at the station immediately, just as the train started to leave. As I ran towards the door, I tripped and fell through the window in James' compartment.

"You can't be serious."

"Of course he can't. I am."

"No. He just came through the window and landed sitting in an empty seat. I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you. Now, are you a prankster?"

"Yes."

"Are you hoping to be in Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you'll be okay. Are you going to stay?"

"If you want me to. But I need quiet while I treat my broom."

"What?! You have a broom?! What kind!?"

"Nimbus 1500. Latest model out."

"Awesome. Well, look how time flies. I can see Hogwarts. Let's go change and we can talk during the feast. See you later."


	4. Remus's furry litle problem

This is my fourth chapter

**This is my fourth chapter. I know their short, but I need them to be short so that I can get the marauders into mischief. I'm not using Peter, so in your reviews, please tell me if I should use Hagrid or Arthur.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**"How can you stand it, Remus? Sirius is happy in Gryffindor but the two of us have to wait forever!"**

**"Shhhh! I'm listening! And because of you, even my werewolf hearing won't help me hear McGonagall."**

**"Whoa! Your what hearing!?"**

**"I guess I shouldn't have said that. But since you already heard me say it, the werewolf Fenrir Greyback bit me when I was six because my father wouldn't join the Death Eaters. Even so, I never did anything to anyone in my furry state." Remus stated the last part proudly.**

**"Well if it suits you. Have you had wolfbane potion? That's supposed to keep a werewolf calm."**

**"No. I'm just naturally calm," Remus said sarcastically "Of course I have! Unlike some people, I'm not a nutcase!"s**


	5. A big, BIG, secondyear

I know that my chapters are short, but I just need to get the marauders to their mischief. Vote for the fourth marauder: Rubeus or Arthur? Please vote because until you do, the marauders can't get into any mischief. Note: I am now going back to first person. I apologize for the inconvenience

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Remus**

"Lupin, Remus" Professor Mcgonagall yelled. I smiled at my friend James before running up to the stool. The hat immediately started talking to and about me.

"Hmm…smart…could do well in Ravenclaw… wait! What's this I see? Bitten by Fenrir Greyback at age six!? Well, you know, that kind of bravery always means…Gryffindor!" I sighed with relief and ran over to the Gryffindor table with my head down. I looked over to the now much smaller line of first-years and saw James beaming at me. After finally catching my breath, I looked up at Professor Mcgonagall just in time to hear her yell:

"Potter, James!" I saw my friend walk up to the stool.

The hat yelled "Gryffindor" before James had put on the hat.

James

I'm a Gryffindor and proud of it. During the meal I, as a first-year, was shunted around until I ended up next to a huge second-year talking to the tall redhead first-year with glasses I had seen on the train. Then Sirius, the fool, had to interrupt and I couldn't hear anything.

Sirius

James is upset at me because he didn't find out what that huge second-year was talking about. But all I did was ask the second-year why he was so big. He was really open and guess what? He told me he was a half giant!  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Thanks to all reviewers. I can't continue after this until you vote on the fourth marauder. Lily Lipsky should be ashamed of herself for interrupting a soccer game on Monday.


End file.
